


You're so goddamn beautiful.

by TheLilNugget



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, More creek is coming!, creek - Freeform, just pure love, pure fluff, this is why i live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilNugget/pseuds/TheLilNugget
Summary: A moment alone with Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker.





	You're so goddamn beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is a drabble that I wrote, because I got the idea and it wouldn't go away. Don't take this too seriously, and enjoy the fanfic!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

“Damn it.”

 

Tweek cursed under his breath as he hit the wrong key again. He was very close to slamming his head on the piano in frustration, but resisted the urge, since it was a fragile keyboard that belonged to Craig. 

 

Craig was lying on his bed next to the keyboard, and lazily scrolled through group chats that he hadn’t responded to. He never really checked those, since he had decided that talking to those people in real life was enough. Sure, he liked chatting in the group chat with Clyde, Token and Tweek, but still, he didn’t like texting in a group chat, when a lot of people sent messages at once. Now he was just reading some messages that he got the day before, from Clyde and Token. 

 

When Craig heard the sound of Tweek’s frustration, he shifted his head slightly to look at his boyfriend. He looked with warm eyes at him, feeling a warm feeling spread through his body, as he looked at Tweek’s all little details. Tweek put his elbows on the keyboard and rested his face in his hands, letting out a groan in frustration.

 

“I’ll never get these damn chords right.” He said muffled, since his mouth was buried in his hands.

 

“Try another song then, that one  _ is _ pretty hard.” Craig said while he shifted to his side, resting his head in his hand and steadying on his elbow. Tweek just gave him a tired look.

 

“But I want to play this song, it’s my favourite.” Tweek whined.

 

Craig just looked up and down, eyeing the boy in front of him. His shirt that actually belonged to Craig, that Tweek always borrowed. His sleeves were pulled up, showing a few scars here and there from accidents where he had fallen and hit the ground. His hair was blonde and messy, but a little tamed since Craig had started to comb it for him. His slim legs that gave a bit too many glances, his jeans with the many coffee stains. His pale skin with dirty fingernails and plasters, his curves and edges. All those little things that Craig couldn’t help but stare at.

 

“I just… I really want to get these right. I want to be able to play  _ something _ …” Tweek kept going, complaining about how he couldn’t get the right chords since he was shaking so much. Usually, Craig would sit down behind him, placing him in his lap. Then he would place his fingers on top of Tweek’s and help him. But today was different.

 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful.” 

 

Tweek looked up from his hands, looking at Craig with a surprised look. Sure, Craig usually was really sweet towards him, calling him “babe” and “honey”, but never like this. This was serious and so… sudden. Tweek didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. He just sat there, and looked at his partner that just lied there and looked back. Tweek blinked, but didn’t say anything. But Craig eventually moved and shifted into a sitting position. He patted his lap and made a gesture towards it with his head.

 

“Come here.” 

 

Tweek awkwardly slid down from the chair he was sitting on and took the few steps it took to get to Craig’s bed. He climbed up, and sat down onto Craig’s lap, his legs on both sides of Craig’s hips, his knees pointing forward. Craig let his hand lazily slide upwards on Tweek’s leg, gently holding his thigh. This was a position that they usually sat in, since they both found it comfortable and comforting. Tweek put a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear, licking his lips. Craig smiled a weak smile and took Tweek’s hand.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He repeated, led Tweek’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

 

“You’re beautiful here…” he said, then he pulled Tweek closer and kissed his arm, right on a plaster.

 

”And here…” 

 

Then he slid his hand behind Tweek’s neck and gently pulled his head down. When the blonde’s face was close, Craig gently kissed the dark bags underneath his eyes. Tweek’s eyelids fluttered close like a reflex as he did so. 

 

“Here…” 

 

Now the slightly shorter boy was smiling too, his face a light pink-ish colour. He put his hand down next to the raven’s head to steady himself. Craig finished kissing the dark marks, and pulled back a little to touch Tweek’s chapped lips with his own.

 

“And here.”

 

Tweek pulled back a little and looked at his significant other with love filled eyes. Craig carefully moved a strand of blonde hair in Tweek’s forehead, keeping his eyes half lidded. The blonde moved a little, so that he lied on his stomach on top of Craig.

 

“You’re beautiful everywhere.” He said, while showering Craig’s face with small kisses. The raven chuckled and squeezed his eyes together when Tweek kissed him

everywhere on his face. 

 

“Hey! That tickles!” 

 

Craig got revenge by tickling Tweek on his very sensitive neck. His reaction was jumping up and trying to push Craig again while laughing and yelling.

 

“No! Stop!” Tweek said between laughter and breaths, but Craig held him tightly, not willing to let his boyfriend go. They rolled over so that Craig lied on top of Tweek. The taller teen grabbed Tweek’s wrists and put his hand over his head in a domestic manner. The two were still laughing, Craig having his head on Tweek’s chest while trying to get a hold of himself. 

 

But everything has an end, Craig let go of Tweek’s wrists, moving upwards a little so that his pale face was over Tweek’s rosy one. They rubbed their noses together, creating friction and warmth. They just lied there, gazing into each others’ eyes lovingly. Somehow, every time they hung out, this was how they ended up. But neither of them minded that. Not at all. 

 

Tweek felt so very warm when he lied there, looking up at Craig. Craig’s fringe was hanging in front of his eyes, covering the grey irises. Tweek gently moved it aside so that he could see Craig’s face properly, the raven smiling as he did so. Tweek felt a loving feeling in his body whenever he and Craig were alone with each other, and he felt an urge to never let go of his soulmate, hold him forever and kiss him. He had so many things that he wanted to say. He could say how much he loved his hair, how much he needed him in his life, how much he wanted to be with him. But Tweek decided to keep it simple.

 

“I love you.”

 

Craig smiled weakly and kissed the shorter teen’s nose.

 

“I know. I love you too, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thoughts? Not my best work, but it's not supposed to be. I'm working on more Creek, as you may know, and I'll post a new chapter soon! No I am not obsessed with Creek, just a little. ;)
> 
> Bye fellas! /TheLilNugget


End file.
